1, Field of the invention
The invention related to a transforming method and a transforming device, and in particular to a transforming method and a transforming device through audio interface, and an application program used in the transforming device to perform the transforming method.
2, Description of Prior Art
Electrical device is very popular today, especially many kinds of mobile device, such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), MP3 player, Tablet, and etc, are used very commonly and generally around people.
The most essential factors of electrical device are data storing and data transmitting, user can easily accept a new electrical device when data transmitting is more convenient and transmitting rate is faster. If data transmitting is convenient and the transmitting rate is fast, data can be easily added to the electrical device to use, it is to say, application of the electrical device for user is friendly.
However, electrical devices are developed toward to intellectual type now, the development makes data size bigger and makes content of the electrical devices more complicated, further, it also affects transmitting way of the electrically devices. Electrical devices now usually transmit data via universal serial bus (USB) 2.0 interface, when the data size of the electrical devices is bigger day by day, the transmitting rate according to the USB 2.0 interface can't satisfy user now. Therefore, some electrical devices employ USB 3.0 interface to transmit data.
Further, some electrical devices are complied with customized standards interface to transmit data for security, preventing pirate, and other reasons. For example, products manufactured by Apple corp. adopt 30 pins dock connector to connect with external device to transmit data.
As mentioned above, it should be noticed is that if user wants to transmit data between different electrical devices which apply different transmitting interfaces, more than one hardware devices applied different transmitting interfaces are needed, it is very inconvenient for user. If user has a plurality of electrical devices, and each of the plurality of electrical devices has different transmitting interface, then those electrical devices can't use a common peripheral device, namely the user should spend additional money to buy another peripheral device which has the same function. For user, it is very wasteful.
Therefore, how to transmit data between electrical devices through a common interface arranged in every electrical device, so as to facility user and reduce the cost of user, is an important question in development for researchers.